A Dream Come True
by DuckyMcDuck95
Summary: Bella Swan is a lonely girl in a foster home who always dreamed of being part of a family. What if that dream comes true? We she make friends or even find love on the way? Rated M for language. Its not very good so maybe someone will co-write with me, just PM if interested.
1. Chapter 1

**None of the characters are owned by me expect Mrs Woods. All Stephenie Meyers **.

My whole life I've dreamed of having a family and that dream is coming true today.

Let me start by telling you about myself, my name is Bella Swan, well actually my birth name is Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella or B. I'm 16 years old and have been foster care for the last 14 years of my life. At the age of 2 my parents died in a car crash, I've been told a few different stories of what happened that night but I don't know which one to believe, all I know is that they were drug abuses. They have no other family so I had to be put in care. Some people would say care homes are horrible but to be honest I don't think there that bad. I live with 12 other children and Mrs Woods, she's a lovely old lady aged 59, her daughter is around a lot to help with the younger children. I love being around all the younger children but sometimes I just wish I had someone to call mom and dad and maybe have brothers and sisters. When couples come to the house to adopt I tend to hide out in my room, nobody wants to adopt a teenage, I gave up a long time ago.

On Monday 12th September I got home from school to see a couple talking to the children, I just stood there and watched them they looked like opposites, she was bubbly and talking to all the children while he was quite and just sat there watch them. I was in my own little world just watching them interact until Mrs Woods called me over. I walked over and she introduced me to the couple, Renee and Charlie Swan. I sat down and spoke to them for a while. I found out they have twins a boy and girl, Jasper and Rosalie who are 18 years old. Later that day while I was in my room there was a knock on my door, it was them, Charlie and Renee, they wanted to adopt me. A few days later when the paper work done and I was all packed I was ready to go home.

Home, a real home with a family, a mom, dad and siblings. My dream has finally come true. Or has it?

**This is my first fanfiction. I don't know if this is good or not so please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**None of the characters are owned by me all Stephenie Meyers.**

The Foster home was in Seattle and they lived in a small town called Forks about 4 hours away. Within an hour of the car ride I learnt that Charlie likes to keep to himself, he's not very talkative, where as Renee was talking the whole time about the house they live in and my new siblings, I couldn't get a word, which I was kind of happy about as it gave me time to take everything in.

It's a new start to my life, I'll have a family that cares about me and maybe I'll even make friends. I've never had friends before at school I was bullied for being the 'freak who have no parents'. People thought that because I live in a foster home I didn't know how to 'interact' properly, it was ridiculous.

Three hours and forty-seven minutes later (_yes I counted, it was a boring car ride_) Anyway Three hours and forty-seven minutes later I looked out the window and all I seen was trees, green and brown dull trees, oh and old looking sign saying 'Welcome to Forks'. 'Bella?... Bella?...' I heard Renee say. 'huh?' 'Welcome home honey. Where only a few minutes away from the house. Are you excited to meet Rosalie and Jasper? Oh my goodness, you will love your room! And your bathroom, oh, oh, oh, and we have a surprise for you. Can I tell her Charlie, Please, please, oh I'm going to tell you. WE GOT YOU A CAR!' Renee said with way to much excitement and bouncing in her seat. I think she may go through the roof if she's not careful. I sat there in shock with eyes nearly popping out my head, I mean one, wow can this women speak, A LOT! And two, they brought me a car, a freaking car. I just, I just don't know how to responded. Should I cry... or laugh... or both. First I think ill start with this, 'Really? A car, a real car? I don't know what to say... Thank you... so much (_oh no, here come the tears_) this is just too much, you've given me a family and now a car? I... I... Thank you'. 'Oh honey, don't cry, we wont to do this all for you, we have another child to spoil' Renee responded with a huge smile on her face.

I looked out the window and realised that we were parked outside a house, wait no you can not call it a house, it's a freaking mansion! Charlie turned around to me and said with a big smile on his face 'Welcome home Bella, come on'. As I stepped out the car two teenages walked out the front door. Both blond and gorgeous, this must be Rosalie and Jasper. Rosalie is glaring straight at me, if looks could kill I would be dead right on.

Oh no.

**Please, please, PLEASE review my story I don't know whether I should carry on with it or not, so please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**None of the characters are owned by me expect Mrs Woods. All Stephenie Meyers **.

Everything around me starts to disappear, the ground starts to shake (_what's going on?) _'BELLA? BELLA? BELLA? WAKE UP BELLA! BELLAAAAAAAA!'. I opened my eyes and I was back out the foster home, it was just a dream. 'Finally! You awake, you leave today' Sara, one of the younger foster children said sadly. Sara came to the home 4 years ago at the age of one her parents just abandoned her, now at the age of five she was my favourite little girl ever, I don't know how I'm going to leave her today. 'Sara what have I told you about jumping on my bed' I gave her a stern look, she gave me the puppy dog eyes while saying 'I don't know', that child is a devil.

**This chapter isn't finished yet, I will add on to it when I get reviews on whether I should continue or not. **


End file.
